This is me
by love.bug1992
Summary: "Are you hard of hearing? Should I speak up some?" Shane glared at her. "This is my cabin," he said, his voice rising in volume. Mitchie stood up slowly. "No, I'm not hard of hearing you selfish prick," she said, no emotion on her face.
1. the jerk and the mix up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock….though I wish I did. :P **

Mitchie felt her heart pounding against her chest as they pulled into camp rock. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings. Smiling widely, she jumped out of the van when they stopped. She took a deep breath and sighed softly as she let it out. She turned to her mom excitedly.

"Go ahead," Connie said grinning at her daughter.

Mitchie squealed and took off towards the cabin she was assigned to. She ran up the steps and threw open the door. She walked to the center of the room and slowly turned in place, taking in every detail as she did when her and her mom first reached the camp. She stopped as she realized for the first time there was somebody sitting on the bed closest to the wall. "O-oh..um, hi," she stammered out.

Jason smiled as she finally noticed him. "Finally, I'm not invisible anymore," he said dramatically.

Mitchie giggled. "Um, this isn't _your_ cabin is it?" she asked, hoping that he was in the wrong place.

"Nope," he said brightly. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah, at least I think it is," Mitchie said. She set her bags and guitar on the bed closest to the door and went back outside to check the name on the side of the cabin. Seeing that it was the right one, she went back inside to see Jason still in the same spot, his head cocked to the side.

"Is it?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Mitchie said confused. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can," Jason said.

"This isn't meaning to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I want to make a birdhouse. Oh and I was told to meet Shane and Nate here," Jason said. "We used to stay in this cabin back when we all used to be campers. This is where Connect 3, connected."

"So that part _is _true," Mitchie said and sat on the bed next to Jason. "Was Shane always that 'diva' pop star that he pretends to be?"

"No, he was always down to earth. Then the fame came. Oh, hey, I rhymed." He smiled widely at Mitchie. "I'm Jason by the way."

"I know," Mitchie said laughing. "I'm Mitchie. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mitchie." Jason gazed at the door and stood up. "There they are," he said as Shane and Nate walked through the door.

"Jason, we were looking everywhere for you," Nate said. "Though we figured you…" his voice trailed off as he noticed Mitchie for the first time. "Who's she?"

"Mitchie," Jason said grinning. "This is her cabin."

"Your cabin? Uncle Brown specifically told me that _I'd_ be staying here," Shane said to Mitchie.

Mitchie met his angry gaze. "Excuse me?"

"Are you hard of hearing? Should I speak up some?" Shane glared at her. "This is my cabin," he said, his voice rising in volume

Mitchie stood up slowly. "No, I'm not hard of hearing you selfish prick," she said, no emotion on her face.

"Mitchie, you don't wanna do that," Jason said, his face showing concern for her. She looked at him and he shook his head. "Come on; let's go see if there was some sort of mix up. I'll go with you," he said grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door.

Mitchie looked back and glared at Shane as Jason all but pushed her out the door. "What's his problem?" she huffed. "He not get laid or something?"

"You don't know do you?" Jason asked.

"Know what?"

Jason held up his hand. "Purity ring. The three of us have one."

Mitchie's blushed. "Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? He was rude and shouldn't have been." He shook his head and sighed softly. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but maybe his stay here will help him overcome whatever he's going through."

Mitchie shook her head. "I don't think so. If he's getting mad at something as simple as not having that cabin, then hope is lost with that one."

Jason laughed. "I like you, you're funny."

"Like who?"

Jason and Mitchie jumped and turned around. "Brown, long time no see. Just the guy we were looking for," Jason said. "Did you tell Shane that he could have the cabin that me, Nate and him shared when we were campers?"

"Yeah, I thought that he'd be more comfortable there," Brown said. "Not that he really should be," he added.

"Then where's Mitchie supposed to sleep?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie? As in Connie's daughter?" he looked at Mitchie. "I just met up with your mom not that long ago, lovely lady. But as for the question, your name somehow ended up in the list for that cabin. I could have you move somewhere else if you'd like." Brown looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "But the other cabins are full, except where you're mom is staying. Mind if you stay there till I can get thing situated?"

"Yes, please. I don't think I can stay in the same place very long with that...thing," she said shuttering at the thought.

"Good, we'll get you settled in somewhere soon," Brown said then walked off.

"Now that that's settled, let's go get your belongings," Jason said and walked back with Mitchie.

"Finally. Are you going to be staying here or are you leaving?" Shane asked as soon as they walked through the door.

Mitchie ignored him. "Hey, Jason, will you help?" When he nodded she handed him her guitar and a smaller bag while she grabbed her two bigger bags. Smiling at him she turned to Nate. "Nice to…somewhat meet you," she said before leaving with Jason following behind.

**Ok, so this is my first camp rock fanfic. Let me know what you think of it so far. The more reviews the faster I'll update.**


	2. staying

**So I only had 5 reviews out of 148 hits. Make sure you review please! I want to know what you think. Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock, so I'm going to go ahead and update now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own camp rock…no matter how much I wish I did. Bummer**

"Hey, Jason, what's your face, wait!" Nate shouted when they were halfway to Mitchies mom's cabin. He jumped off the porch and ran to them. "I don't think you should leave," he said to Mitchie.

"Why?" Mitchie asked suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because that would give him the satisfaction of knowing that he get's whatever he wants and doesn't have to work for it," Nate explained. "I want you to knock him down a peg or two."

"It's going to take more than two pegs," Mitchie muttered. "Why do you want me to do it?"

"Because you were put in that cabin too, and I'm pretty sure Brown did it for a reason," Jason said. "Am I right Nate?"

"Wow," Nate said surprised. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are right." Nate shrugged. "Are you up for proving him wrong?"

"Now that you put it that way, then yes, I am," Mitchie said. She sighed softly and followed Jason and Nate back to the cabin.

Shane looked up as they all came inside. He looked surprised that Mitchie was with them. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Mitchie ignored him again as she set her belongings on the same bed she did before. She sat on the bed and started to unpack her clothes, putting them in the dresser that was next to her bed. "Hey Jason, are you going to be staying here the whole summer too?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"No, only Shane is," Jason said smiling brightly at her. "I wish you luck though."

Mitchie laughed and looked down as she pulled her notebook out. She set it beside her. "That sucks; I wouldn't have minded getting to hang with you. You're pretty cool."

"You think I'm cool? Well that officially makes one person who does," Jason said excitedly.

Mitchie looked back up at him. He almost reminded her of a little kid at Christmas time. "When are you leaving?"

"In about three minutes," Nate replied for him. He looked at Shane. "Be a good boy now and don't chase Mitchie off." He looked to Mitchie. "Do you have a cell phone?" Mitchie nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Nate held his hand out for it and put his number in when Mitchie handed it to him. He passed it off to Jason who also did the same thing. Jason handed her back the phone. "If he's giving you a hard time call one of us."

"Ok, thanks guys," Mitchie said as Nate headed to the door. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, it was," Nate said and left.

"Well Mitchie, again I wish you luck," Jason said and gave her a hug. "It was nice meeting you and I hope we see each other soon."

Mitchie hugged him back. "I hope we do too." She smiled at him as he pulled away and left her with Shane. In silence she went back to unpacking.

"So why did you come back?" Shane asked, trying to break the silence.

"Why do you care?" Mitchie asked as she squatted.

"Because it's my cabin," Shane said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"'Because it's my cabin'," Mitchie mimicked in a deep voice. "Self centered much?" She looked up to see Shane glaring at her. "Hey, I'm only telling the truth. You aren't the only person in the world you know."

"Yes, I know," Shane growled.

"If you can't stand the truth maybe you should just leave," Mitchie suggested.

Shane turned from her. "I would if I could. I have nowhere else to go," he said sadly.

Mitchie stood up straight and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I was told if I don't do this then I'm going to get kicked out of the band," Shane admitted. "My parents told me I can't come to the house cause I'm acting like a 'spoiled brat'," he said using air quotes.

"Hmm, I wonder why they think that," Mitchie said sarcastically. She shook her head. "Look, if you weren't such a jerk then people would actually respect you."

"Hey, being a jerk is part of the pop star image," Shane said and turned to her.

Mitchie opened her mouth and closed it again. Suddenly she burst out laughing, not quite prepared for his response. "Wow," she said and shook her head.

Shane stared at her, amused that she would find him funny. "'Hey I'm only telling the truth'," he said quoting her.

"Mhm, part of the image," Mitchie echoed when her laughter died down. She sighed softly. "Look, I don't want to be spending my summer fighting and arguing with you. How about we start all over?"

"Mmm,I don't know. Are you sure you can handle my jerkishness?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can deal," Mitchie said. "And hey, if things get out of control I have permission to call Jason and Nate. Or I can throw a tantrum and kick you out for a couple nights. I'm pretty sure most of the girls here would love that." Mitchie smiled evilly.

"I think I'll pass on that last one thanks," Shane said, his eyes widening. He shook his head. "Don't you have more to unpack?" he asked to distract her.

Mitchie looked back to her bags and groaned. "Yeah," she said and went back to unpacking yet again.

**So here's chapter two. Since I'm giving you an update so soon I'd like more than five reviews please, so until then I'm holding chapter three hostage. **


	3. the first night and the song

**Thanks for all who reviewed, favorite and alerted :D sooo, here's chapter threeeeee **

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock**

"Mitchie, will you hurry up already?" Shane asked sounding annoyed as he tapped his foot and repeatedly checked the time on his cell phone.

"You don't have to wait for me you know," Mitchie said as she hopped on one foot, trying to put her converse on.

"We'll, it's dark. I'm not about to let a girl go out without someone there to protect her," Shane said dramatically, putting his hand over his heart.

"Yeah, ok," Mitchie said, finally slipping the shoe on. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"I thought we were going to start all over," Shane said innocently, looking at her confused. "Isn't that what you told me?"

Mitchie stood up straight. "Well, yeah, but like I said, you don't need to wait for me. It's not like I'm going to get kidnapped and raped. I promise. Who would do that anyway?"

"Guys with raging hormones," Shane said simply. "Now, let's go. I'm going to be dead on the floor, starved, by the time you get done."

"Oh shut up," Mitchie said and grinned at the thought. "Though, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Shane's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Mitchie laughed and grabbed her hoodie. "I'm only teasing," she said as she walked past him and out the door. She looked behind her and met his eyes. "Don't worry, you won't wake up to see me standing over you with a knife." She laughed again and ran off to the mess hall.

Mitchie walked through the doors and stopped in her tracks. She looked around, the memories of her high school cafeteria washed over her. She would sit by her only friend Sierra, nobody busting their butts to sit with them. Mitchie sighed softly and got in line for food.

"Hey look! It's Shane Grey!" a girl shouted.

Mitchie jumped and dropped her plate. She gasped softly as the spaghetti sauce splashed up on her. People around her laughed loudly. Feeling her face turn red, she bent down and scooped the spaghetti back onto her plate. Without meeting anybody's eyes, she threw her food away. Not saying a word, Mitchie left the mess hall and headed back to the cabin.

"Mitchie, wait, you don't need to leave," Shane said as he followed her out.

Mitchie ignored him and took off at a run, changing directions towards the lake instead. She came to a stop at the end of the dock. She sighed and sat down on the edge. Taking her converse socks off she let her feet dangle in the water. The cool water felt good on her bare feet. She smiled sadly, looking to her side. A canoe attached to the dock bobbed in the water beside her. She sighed as she scooted over so that her feet touched the bottom of the boat. Making sure the canoe didn't go anywhere, she got in and grabbed a paddle.

"Mitchie, don't go out there."

Mitchie looked up and saw Shane. "Why?"

"Because I'll only just swim out there," Shane said shrugging.

Mitchie removed the rope that held here there. "Prove it," she said and pushed off. As she came to the middle of the lake, she felt a sudden peace. She sighed and sprawled out so that she was lying on the bottom of the boat comfortably. She knew he wouldn't do what he said. Why would he? He didn't know her and they just barely met. What confused her most was his actions earlier. Why would someone who didn't want to share a cabin so bad even try to become friendly?

Mitchie groaned as she felt the beginning of a headache begin. She checked her cell phone and sighed softly as she saw it was after midnight. She sat up and peddled back to shore.

"You're back," Shane said as she walked through the door. He sat on his bed cross-legged, his guitar on the end of the bed.

"Obviously," Mitchie said as she rummaged through her dresser for a pair of pjs. She pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Why are you still up?" she asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"Making sure you got back. For all I know you could have fallen into the lake and drowned," Shane said shrugging. "But I guess that would have meant that I would have the cabin to myself."

"Ouch," Mitchie said as she closed the bathroom door. She slipped into her pajamas and went back out. Shane sat in the same position he had when she first came in. "Are you going to stay like that all night?"

"No," Shane said. He stretched and moved his guitar before lying down. "Night Mitchie," he said sleepily.

Without a word, Mitchie turned the lights off and climbed into bed. The light from the moon spilled out over her bed from the open window. She sat up and brought her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. A few minutes later Shane started snoring. She glanced over at him and shook her head, smiling. She had to admit it was cute. _Tomorrow,_ she told herself, _tomorrow I'm not going to be so mean_."

"Shane, wake up," Mitchie said shaking him. He moaned and turned over. "Shane!" She shook him again.

"No," he mumbled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him, rolling over as he did so. Mitchie lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Ow," she said loud enough for him to hear. She sighed when he started snoring again, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not your teddy bear Shane." She tried moving only to have him squeeze. "Shane, I can't breathe." She punched his arm.

"What?" Shane asked sitting up, bumping his head against hers. "Mitchie what are you doing?"

"I was _trying_ to wake you up. Why did you grab me?" she asked, finally able to breathe.

"I didn't grab you. You _punched_ me! Why did you punch me?"

"Well, if you wouldn't have tried to kill me I wouldn't have."

"I didn't. I was asleep!"

"Whatever, I don't want to argue with you," Mitchie huffed and went back to her bed. She grabbed her cell phone. "Hurry up if you want some breakfast," she said looking back at him. She heard him groan and watched as he grabbed the covers and flung them off him. He sat up and yawned, stretching as he did so. Mitchie sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her notebook, flipping it to the song she recently started writing. "Hey Shane? I think I'm gonna go ahead and head out. Or would you rather me wait for you?"

"You can go ahead," Shane said from the bathroom doorway. Mitchie looked up to see him in nothing but a towel. "You can stay too if you want. Doesn't really matter to me."

"Oh, um…" Mitchie's voice trailed off. She felt her face turn red. "Ok." She looked away and grabbed put her cell phone in her pocket, making sure she had a pencil with her for writing. She glanced at Shane and saw him watching her. "I guess I'll see you later." She bumped into the door on her way out. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. She heard Shane chuckle which caused her to blush even more.

Skipping out on breakfast, Mitchie went to an empty cabin that's used for class. She sat down at the piano and started playing what she had so far.

"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream, right inside of me I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know," she sang, closing her eyes. "This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, gonna let the light shine on me. Now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be this is me." Her voice grew louder as she continued. "Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star? Even though it seems like it's too far away I have to believe in myself, it's the only way. This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me. Now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me." Mitchie let the last chord play out before letting her hands fall off the keys and at her sides, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hello?" She heard someone say.

She jumped slightly and quickly shut the piano. She grabbed her notebook and tiptoed out of the cabin.

**Ok, so I know it's short, but I wanted to separate the two chapters. I'm gonna kinda keep some of the story line in, buuut, I'm going to keep it more my own. Let me know what you think. :)**


	4. The routine

**It's official, my writing sucks. 16 reviews and over 800 views. A criticizing audience does help. :S make sure you review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Only this plot. **

Mitchie hurried back to the cabin, dropped her notebook off then went to the dance class. As she walked in, she bumped into a girl with long, brown curly hair. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said to her as the girl dropped her phone. Mitchie quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Oh, um, it's fine. Maybe it's _him_ you should worry about," the girl said, nodding to someone behind her.

Mitchie quickly straightened up and turned around. Shane stood leaning against the doorframe, staring at her. "Shane!" she exclaimed as she realized that he had been staring at her butt.

"What, I can't appreciate the view?" Shane asked grinning. "It's only fair that I look. Remember this morning?"

"Shane," Mitchie growled, her face burning from blushing. "It's not like I meant to or anything. You're the one who walked out of the bathroom."

"Think whatever you want Mitchie," Shane said smiling at her.

Mitchie groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm going to kill you," she said. "If I were you I'd be sleeping with my eyes open."

"There, there," the girl said patting Mitchie's back. "I'll help you hide the body later."

Mitchie looked up and grinned at her. "Now that's not a bad idea. Thanks…"

"Caitlyn," the girl said quickly.

"Hi I'm Mitchie," she said and smiled at Caitly. She turned to Shane and pointed to the front of the class. "Teach. Now."

"Ok, ok," Shane said, putting his hands up and pushing off from the frame.

The class went smoothly up till the end. Mitchie, being the klutz she was, tripped over her feet and ended up on her face. She groaned as Caitlyn and Shane helped her up. Kids around her laughed at her mistake and started whispering amongst themselves. Mitchie felt her face blush with embarrassment. Pulling her arms out of Shane and Caitlyn's hands, she stormed out.

"Mitchie, wait," Shane said.

"Is this going to become a routine or something?" she asked stopping in her tracks, spinning around. Shane didn't expect this action and ran into her, causing her to fall backwards and him landing on top of her. "Ow."

Shane laughed as he lifted himself up. He sat on the ground, his legs crisscrossed. "Maybe, but only if you keep running out like that. "

Mitchie sat up and leaned back on her hands, her legs still spread out in front of her. "This place almost reminds me of school," she sighed. "If I would have known I wouldn't have come."

"But then we wouldn't have met," Shane said sounding hurt.

"Shane, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, I don't like when people make fun of me," she explained.

"You're made fun of?" Shane asked, looking a bit confused. "How could a girl like you.."

"A girl like me?" Mitchie asked interrupting.

"I meant…" his voice trailed off as he watched her bring her knees up to her chin and wrap her arms around them.

"That I'm a geeky girl who's mean and cruel?" Mitchie asked.

"No," Shane laughed as he pushed the stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You wanna know what I see when I look at you?" Mitchie nodded. "I see a girl who isn't afraid to say what she means and tells it like it is."

"Is that all?" Mitchie asked. "Wow, you really do have me pegged down don't you?"

"I wasn't finished," Shane said, shaking his head.

Mitchie sighed. "Sorry, continue please."

"I see a girl who likes to interrupt and—"

"Hey, I don't interrupt," Mitchie said cutting in. "Like I did just now." She blushed and hit her forehead on her knees.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop if it's torturing to hear," Shane said laughing.

"Good," Mitchie said and smiled softly, rolling her eyes. She let her arms drop to her side and stood up. "Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She held out her hand to help him up. He smiled up at her and grabbed her hand.

**Ok, so I know this is short, and a filler chapter, but I did it on purpose. If I get up to 20-25 reviews, I'll make the next chapter much, much longer. I promise. **


	5. let the nightmare begin

**Since I got over twenty reviews *cough*22 *cough* I'm gonna update. Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are amazing. and since you guys are amazing get ready for some more Smitchie! :D excitement, I know :P let's hear it for Smitchie/Jemi! **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own Camp rock, buuut wish all I want I don't. :(**

"Wait," Shane said before they walked through the mess halls' doors.

"Aww," Mitchie whined. "Are you going to make me starve?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her closer and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, making it last a bit longer than they both would have expected her to. "Wow," Shane said as they pulled away. "Now we can go eat."

Mitchie giggled as they finally went and ate.

"Shane Grey with _her_?" Mitchie turned her head to see a group of girls staring at them. Well, actually it was more like glaring. "Why's _she_ so special?" the blonde-haired girl asked, making it sound dirty.

Mitchie felt a blush creep up on her. Why _was_ he with her? They were only roomies. He could have been off with anyone else yet he chose to stay near her. She turned away and looked at Shane who was oblivious to everything but his food. "Need a shovel there Shane?" she asked and grinned.

Shane looked up at her. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Come on. How do you eat like a freaking horse yet stay so skinny?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"Talent?" he questioned himself. "I think it's also called a high metabolism."

"Hmm…talented _and_ a smart ass," Caitlyn said as she sat next to Mitchie. "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"No, it's fine. If you didn't I think I would have run screaming with the way this boy eats," Mitchie said and pretended to shutter. "Where he puts it I have no idea."

Caitlyn laughed. "I have a brother who's the same way. You get used to it."

"Lucky. I'm an only child," Mitchie said sadly.

"Ohh, I envy you. Well, sometimes. I love him just as much as I could kill him," Caitlyn said and shook her head. She lowered her voice and said "Soooo, I couldn't help but witness your little kiss out there."

"What?" Shane asked quickly and looked up.

"Don't worry; I was the only one who saw. I made sure nobody else was there," Caitlyn said and winked. "So, is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No," Shane said and looked up at Mitchie who avoided his eyes. "Just friends."

"Aww, but you two would be so cute together," Caitlyn said, sounding a bit like she was whining.

"And have me killed in the process?" Mitchie asked thinking about the group of girls.

"But it'd be worth it," Shane said and grinned.

"Oh thanks. You say that cause you can't handle rejection," Mitchie said.

"I might not be able too, but I bet you can't say no," Shane said. "Mitchie, even though we really don't know each other, though I'd love to get to know you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Mitchie said. "Shoot," she groaned.

"Told you," Shane grinned.

"Shut it," she said and threw a carrot at him. "Thanks Caitlyn," Mitchie said and bumped her.

"Hey, I didn't really do anything," Caitlyn said and bumped back. "Now I don't have to see the 'Tess group' make fools of themselves in trying to get Shane's attention." She sighed in relief. "You two are officially my saviors."

"Umm…thanks?" Mitchie asked and shrugged.

"It's a good thing, trust me," Caitlyn said and grinned. "Well, I must be off," she said dramatically. "I've got some music to produce." She winked at Mitchie and Shane before running off.

"I can't believed that really happened," Mitchie said and put her head on the table.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll be fun," Shane said and patted her arm. " 'I'll help you hide the body later'," he said, quoting Caitlyn's earlier words.

Mitchie looked up and laughed. "What is it about you?" Mitchie asked.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, giving her a confused look.

"What is it about you that makes me laugh? You make my…" her voice trailed off as she blushed, looking away from her.

"I make your what?"

"You make my stomach flip-flop and my heart beat like a humming bird," Mitchie confessed, not meeting his eyes. "How could that be possible when I don't know anything about you and we only met just yesterday?"

"Oh, um..talent?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled and punched his arm. "Get real," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is one answer I can't give you. If I knew it I'd definitely tell you." Shane shrugged and took a bit of his food.

Mitchie looked down at her empty plate. She glared at her stomach when it growled. "I swear I could eat a horse," she said.

Shane looked up with wide eyes. "Please don't eat me," he said sounded horrified.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow and giggled. "You goof." Shane grinned at her and nodded. "Oh you agree," Mitchie said and put her hand over her heart, looking up at the ceiling. "I thought I was the only one."

Shane shoveled down the rest of his food and he and Mitchie left. "Come on," he said and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dock. "How about a canoe ride?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Mitchie said and smiled. They both put a life vest on, and like a gentleman, helped Mitchie into the boat.

"So tell me about yourself," Shane said when they were farther away from the shore.

"What would you like to know?" Mitchie asked.

"Anything. What's your favorite color, your favorite band. What's your birthday, etcetera?"

"Hmm, well, let's see. My favorite color is purple, my favorite band is, well, yours. I like the ocean, music is a huge part of my life and I love photography. I very much enjoy hugs and kissing isn't so bad either. I'm just an ordinary girl with a big heart…or so I'm told. As for my birthday, it's August nineteenth. Umm…what else would you like to know?"

"Like I said, anything," Shane said.

"Well, if you want to get to know me better it's going to take more than one day," Mitchie laughed. "Now, let's hear something about you."

"No, we'll get to me later," Shane said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you've heard a lot about me. The media loves me, I swear."

"Oh, you're not full of yourself are you?" Mitchie smirked. "Come on Shane, please?"

"Nope," Shane said shaking his head. "It's about you today and we can get to me later."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine," she said then shoved him. Not prepared for it what she was doing, Shane's eyes widened as he fell backwards and straight off the canoe. Mitchie went into a fit a laughter as he came up sputtering.

"What was that for?" he asked as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Mmm, because you were frustrating me," Mitchie said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Now _that_ was the high light of my day."

"Really? Oh, thanks, I see how I rate," Shane said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Don't worry pop star, your kiss is going to haunt me all night," Mitchie said as she helped him back into the boat.

"Well, at least it'll do something," Shane said grinning. "And if you're looking for a real nightmare I'll do it again."

"Hmm.." Mitchie said tapping her chin with her index finger. "Well, let the nightmares begain." Shane smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mitchie, I need your help," Connie said and pointed to the tables.

Mitchie had left Shane over an hour ago to help her mom in the kitchen. She just about finished frosting the cupcakes before her mom interrupted her. "Give me a moment?" she asked holding up the spoon she was using.

"So, what has you all space cadet today?" Connie asked straight forth, not bothering to beet around the bush.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked, not wanting her mom to know yet. After all, she wasn't the type to date someone she didn't know, especially after she _just_ barely met them.

"You don't seem like you're fully here," Connie said shaking her head.

"Oh, thanks mom," Mitchie said.

"Not what I meant sweetie," Connie sighed. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"What's to tell? I'm just excited. This is my first day at Camp Rock," Mitchie said. It wasn't a full lie.

"Well, when you decide to fully tell me the truth I'll be here," Connie said and smiled at her daughter. "When you're done will you set the tables?"

"Yeah," Mitchie replied and continued with the frosting.

After Mitchie finished with the tables, she met up with Shane and Caitlyn for dinner. Around her people stared as the two came in holding hands. She felt a bit self-conscious but she didn't let that stop her. After dinner they bid Caitlyn goodnight and went off to their cabin. As Shane got ready for bed, Mitchie played her guitar until he came out of the bathroom. She grabbed her shorts and t-shirt then headed into the bathroom to get ready. Through the door, she could hear Shane play a few chords and stop. After a minute, she heard him play what he had been tinkering with.

"What are you playing?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's been in my head all day." He set the guitar aside and patted the bed beside him. Mitchie smiled and sat by him, sitting cross-legged. "So, tell me more about yourself."

Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "Not now," she said. "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, _you_ get to tell me about yourself and then the next day after that I'll tell you more about me and well keep doing that until we don't know what to tell the other."

Shane thought for a moment. "Ok, yeah, I guess we can do that," he said and smiled at her.

She grabbed his hand and turned it over, tracing the lines. "Play me a song?" she asked looking up at him.

Shane pulled his hand away from her grip and grabbed his guitar. Smiling he started singing.

"I pick up all your tears. Throw 'em in your backseat. Leave without a second glance. Somehow I'm to blame for this never-ending racetrack, you call life. So turn right into my arms. Turn right, you won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometimes. Hope to see you on the finish line," he sang. Getting into the music, he closed his eyes. "You're driving all your friends out at your speed they cannot follow and soon you will be on your own. Somehow I'm to blame for this never-ending racetrack, you call life. So turn right into my arms. Turn right, you won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometimes. Hope to see you at the finish line. I did all I could, I gave everything but you had to go your way and that road was not for me. So turn right into my arms. Turn right, you won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometimes. Hope to see you at the finish line." When he ended the song he opened his eyes.

"Wow," Mitchie said softly.

"I know it's not what you're normally used to, but Nate and I wrote this song and I instantly fell in love," he said and laughed. "Too bad the record company won't let us use it. They think that the fans won't like it."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're lying cause I know one fan that definitely loves it," Mitchie said and smiled. "It's definitely not that harder edge. Honestly, it sounds more like…you."

"Yeah," Shane agreed. They fell into a comfortable silence. Shane looked at his phone and saw it was almost midnight. "I suppose we could go ahead and go to bed," he said finally breaking the silence.

"Agreed," Mitchie said and laughed. She slid off the bed and went to her own, climbing under the covers. "Good night Shane," she said sleepily.

"Good night Mitchie," came Shane's reply in the darkness. "Remember, plenty of nightmares."

**Ok, so there's chapter 5. Much longer then last chapter :P and there's a reason as to why I chose that song. You'll just have to keep reading. And could you guys please check out my one shot "Before the storm"? It's a Niley one :D Please make sure you review. I want 25-30 reviews please for the next chapter.**


	6. the cheater

**Ok, so you guys are amazing. You seriously blew me away. From 22 reviews to 30, so thanks :) and thanks to those who are adding me to favorite author and story. Sorry for the update taking too long. I've been busy with work. So, on to the story :D (this time with less dialog ) PS: please check out my one shot—which I'm gonna turn into a story :)—before the storm. It's a Niley one :D I'll be a very happy person if you do :)**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so you all know that I don't own camp rock…no matter how much I wish I did. But one day, I'll have Joe ;) or nick…either way is fine with me :P**

It had been a month since Mitchie and Shane started dating. With each passing day they fully got to know each other. The more she got to know him the more she understood his "diva" attitude. She didn't blame him one bit. If the record company wouldn't let someone play what _they_ wanted then the person had a right to get pissy and do what Shane was doing.

Even though Mitchie didn't want to admit it, she was falling for the "bad boy of the press" Shane Grey. Something she was afraid of, yet it also gave her the thrill. Which was why she didn't want the summer to end. She knew that once fall came they would go their separate ways. He would be going on tour halfway across the country and she would be going back home the boring old town. The only communication they would have is by email and texting. The fear that was building up inside her was that he would find another girl who was more interesting and prettier. Mitchie, not wanting her fears to be known, didn't tell Shane. After all, she really shouldn't have them after only three weeks of meeting and dating.

Then again, she _did_ want to know how he felt. She didn't want to go home broken hearted much less spend the rest of the summer wondering.

Mitchie woke up early, not really meaning to. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked over at Shane who wasn't there. Curious she got out of bed and checked the bathroom. Figuring he went to get something to eat she got dressed. She walked slowly to the mess hall. She smiled as she looked through the door and saw Shane sitting at a table. It slowly faded as she watched as Tess sit at his table. He smiled adoringly at her and leaned forward, giving her a kiss full on the mouth.

Mitchie felt her heart stop for what felt like a minute, starting again only when they pulled away. Mitchie slowly backed away and went out the door, making sure the door slammed behind. Why did she have to open her heart so quickly to him? A month. A month is all it took her, and that was saying something.

Mitchie let her feet take her to the lake. She found a tree and sat close to the water's edge out of sight, her back against the tree. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She was stronger than this. She _had_ gone through the ordeal before many times. Not cheating per say, but heartbreak in general. It strengthened her, but then again it also hardened her to not trust. When she met Shane, she finally let it come down.

Mitchie sniffed and wiped at another tear that escaped. She mentally kicked herself for letting him make her cry. 'Mitchie, don't let it get you down. It's not like you are _fully_ in love with him,' she thought. She sighed in frustration as her vision became blurry from tears.

It felt like hours Mitchie sat in silence. She heard a rustling. Thinking it was a bird she didn't react.

"Mitchie, there you are," a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Jason. "Oh…" his smile faded when he saw her. "Mitchie, are you ok?"

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as he sat down.

"Don't worry about that. Are you ok?" he asked, repeating his question.

"Yeah," Mitchie said looking down.

"Mitchie, please don't lie to me," Jason said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really, I'm fine," Mitchie said, trying to reassure him and herself.

"Then why are you crying?"

Mitchie brought her hand to her face. "I'm not cry…" her voice trailed off when she felt moisture on her cheek. She looked up at Jason and felt herself actually crying. Jason wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. She felt a bit embarrassed but grateful he showed up when he did. "I'm sorry," she said a few minutes later. She felt exhaustion hit her like a sludge hammer. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jason asked.

Mitchie sighed and told him what happened from the beginning. "I woke up and saw Shane's bed empty so I got dressed and went to look for him. I figured he was in the mess hall eating, which he was. But he wasn't alone…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and shakily. "I saw him kiss another girl," she blurted.

Jason sucked his breath. "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen," Jason growled. Mitchie gave him a confused look. "Well, he's not only a diva, but he's a heartbreaker," he explained.

Mitchie felt her heart drop. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you two would get together," Jason said and shook his head. He put an arm around her again. Mitchie rested her head on his shoulder. "The best thing to do is break up with him," he sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And they say you aren't intelligent," Mitchie said and giggle softly. "Jason, you're the best, thank you for finding me."

"Any time Mitchie. We are friends after all," he said and smiled at her. "Come on, let's go get your face washed up and get some food in your stomach.

Mitchie felt better after she got something in her stomach. She stayed with Jason the rest of the day, avoiding Shane as much as she could. Jason was patient with her, which she was more than grateful for. She could understand why some people would think he wasn't intelligent, but even though he was clueless he was a very sweet guy. She felt comfortable around him.

Sometime during the day Nate joined them. He, of course was wondering why the "happy couple" weren't hanging. Mitchie told him the story and caused him to get angry with Shane. He was sympathetic for her and decided to help Jason make her content. She was flattered that he would go through so much trouble for her. In fact, she was amazed both him _and_ Jason would. They treated her as if she was the only person on earth and that pleased her.

As night fell, everyone gathered for the bonfire. Mitchie sat on the ground between Jason and Nate as they sat on the log. She leaned her head against Jason's leg and stared into the fire.

"S'more?" Nate asked, holding out the gram cracker, marshmallow, and chocolaty goodness. She smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled and nodded back in response. She took a bit and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Mmmm," she all but moaned as the chocolate melted on her mouth. Nate laughed at her expression. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nate said shaking his head.

"Mitchie, there you are," Shane said as he hurried over to them. "I've been looking for you all day."

Mitchie felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She felt the sudden urge to get up and just leave, even if it meant the camp as well. She felt Jason and Nate both put a hand on her shoulder. "Why would you do that?" She winced as she heard the hollowness in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Shane asked, not noticing anything wrong.

"Oh a few reasons," Mitchie said, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?" Shane asked.

Mitchie stood up only to feel her legs give out from beneath her. "Are you ok?" Jason asked as him and Nate tried helping her up.

"Yeah, my feet fell asleep," she mumbled. She grabbed Shanes shirt and dragged him away from the others. As soon as they were out of earshot from anyone, she started in on him. "So, how was this morning?"

"Good," Shane said confused.

"Mhmm…I bet. I saw you kissing Tess," she said and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Shane looked dumbfounded. He opened his mouth and closed it again when nothing came out. "Mitchie…" he finally said, his voice trailing off.

"What Shane? Tess got your tongue?" she hissed. "And here I thought I wasn't going to get hurt again. But I guess you have to actually fulfill the 'rock star image'," she said using air quotes.

"Mitchie, it's not what you think," Shane said, pain in his voice and eyes.

"Really? And what _is_ it I'm thinking then Shane? I'll give you a little hint. We're over," she said and walked away.

"Mitchie, are you ok?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie looked up from her bed and saw Caitlyn, Jason and Nate standing in her cabin. After telling Shane they were through she couldn't stand to face her friends in case she started crying again. A good thing she didn't. As soon as her head hit the bed her tears started flowing freely with no intentions of stopping.

"I will be," she replied sleepily. She hated the fact that after she stopped crying she was tired.

Caitlyn sat at the end of her bed while Nate and Jason sat on the one next to hers. "Do you wanna talk?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie looked her eye and saw the sympathy. So she had already been told. She glanced at Nate who blushed a bit. "Nah, I'm fine," she said trying to convince not only them but herself. She watched Jason stand up and hold his arms out. She smiled and stood up, walking into his tight embrace.

"I'm pretty sure you will be," he said and nodded once. "You're a strong girl."

Mitchie smiled up at him. "Thanks Jason," she said as they pulled apart. "I'll just pretend nothing happened and that he's only a roommate. That's all."

Doubt came over Caitlyn's eyes, but she didn't comment on it. "If you want, you can move in with me," she said. "Me and my roommate have an extra bed we don't use."

"That sounds really tempting but that would also mean I'd have to pack up again," she said. "I'll be fine for now. If it gets too bad I'll take you up on your offer." She looked to Jason and Nate. "How long are you guys staying for?"

"A few days," Jason said brightly, happy he could be spending more time with his friend.

Mitchie's smile widened. "Good. You guys can stay in this cabin too. Thank gosh there's two extra beds," she said.

Nate nodded. "We were going to stay here anyways," he laughed and pointed to the bags she now noticed.

"Oh well, shows you how much I notice," she said shaking her head.

"Well, you have a good reason to," Caitlyn said and patted her arm. "Like I told you, I can help you hide the body if you want."

"And again I say that's not a bad idea," Mitchie said and laughed.

**Ok, so there's chapter 6. :) sorry if it's short 35-40 reviews this time please! I want you to tell me what you think is going to happen next :) **


	7. when you look me in the eyes

**Wow, you guys blew me away again! :) It jumped from 30 to 41 reviews. Thanks soo much for those who reviewed, added me to favs (story and author), etc. I'm excited to present you with chapter 7 ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or the song I'm using in this chapter.**

Two nights later:

"Mitchie, can I please talk to you?" Shane asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. Mitchie moaned and turned over. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Shane, what do you want?" she asked sleepily.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I wanted to explain myself to you," he whispered and grabbed her hand, lightly rubbing it.

Mitchie quickly sat up and snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Shane winced. "I deserve that," he softly said. He looked close to tears when he met her eyes. "I wanted to explain myself to you."

"Why? Shane I _saw_ you kiss her. If you wanted her, you didn't have to go behind my back and string my heart along. I'm not some sort of toy you can play with and discard. I'm a human being."

"I know," Shane said sadly, looking at her helplessly. "But Tess and I are over. We have been for three years."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked, looking at him confused.

"I mean that Tess and I dated over three years ago and it didn't work out. We haven't gone out or anything since then. The press and fans think that we are still a 'thing', no matter how much I've told them I don't like her anymore. Yesterday I was asked to do a photo shoot with her for the fans so I went ahead and did it. What you saw yesterday was all an act. Nothing more. I swear," he said, pleading with her to understand.

Mitchie felt some of her anger deflate. Her heart told her one thing but her head told her another. How could she believe him? "After all the things I've been through in life Shane, I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can," she said, her voice hollow.

Shane looked down. "I'll leave you alone then," he said and slid off the bed and left the cabin. 

Part of Mitchie wanted to go comfort him, but another part of her had made up her mind. She didn't want to get hurt again. Mitchie sighed and laid back down, falling into a fitful sleep.

Mitchie felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw both Jason and Nate looking worried. "Wha?"

"Shane's gone," Nate said.

Mitchie sat up and saw that Shanes bed was left untouched. She jumped out of bed and forgetting that Jason and Nate were in the room, quickly dressed. She turned and saw them facing the door. "Oh, um..sorry," she said and blushed.

"It's fine. Let's go find him," Jason said. They all left the cabin and came to a stop outside.

"Nate, you go that way," Mitchie said pointing towards the mess hall. "Jason, you go that way," she said pointing towards the other cabins. "I'll go check the lake." Nate and Jason nodded and took off the way she pointed. Mitchie started towards the lake.

She looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. She was about to give up when she heard him singing. She stopped and listened to the beautiful melody that flowed through her. She hesitated and hid behind a tree so he wouldn't see her listening to him.

"If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own. Dreams can't take the place of loving you, there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."

Shane took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he continued. "How long will I be waiting, to be with you again? I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can. I can't take a day without you here; you're the light that makes my darkness disappear." A small smile played on his face as he sang the last part. "When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes. More and more, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high, and it's all because you're by my side."

His voice got softer after he just played the music. "When you look me in the eyes, please tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go. When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes. Ohhh yeahhhh."

Mitchie felt her heart swell. She walked forward when he stopped playing. "Shane?"

Shane looked up and quickly jumped up. "Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. But that's not important. That song..it's…"

"I wrote it last night. Do you like it?" Shane asked looking down at his guitar.

"It's beautiful. I don't like it, I _love_ it," Mitchie said, almost forgetting they weren't going out anymore.

The ground must have looked more interesting because he wouldn't look at her. "I, uh..wrote it for you," he mumbled, kicking the grass.

Mitchie felt flattered but some part of her didn't believe him. She felt her anger return. "And how many girls did you say that to?" she asked, part of her curious, the other part she wanted to get a reaction.

Shane looked up and the light in his eyes faded. "Only you," he said, his face serious. "I'll even prove it to you. Ask Jason and Nate."

"Shane, how can I _trust _you? I've been hurt one too many times in the past. I thought I wouldn't again, but look at how things turned out," Mitchie said.

Shane sighed and looked down at the ground again. "Mitchie, I love you and that's the truth. I've _never_ said that to anyone but my family, Jason and Nate. But then again they are like my brothers so."

Mitchie's heart went double time in her chest. Mitchie sighed and grabbed his guitar from his hands. She gently set it down and grabbed his hand, pulling him close into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Realizing what she was doing he wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'll forgive you only if you promise to _never_ do it again," Mitchie said pulling back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear," Michie said, bringing one arm down, holding out a pinky to him. He smiled and intertwined his pinky with hers. "Good. Remember this stuff is legit," she said and smiled.

"I know, he said and laced his fingers with hers. "And I wasn't lying when I said I love you." He looked her straight in the eyes when he said it.

"I know," she said. "Somewhere this past month I fell in love too," she confessed. "You are definitely not like any other guy I met."

"Well, you are definitely not like any other girl I've met. You're different, but in a good different," Shane said smiling.

Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, different. The type that doesn't fall at your feet every time you walk by." She shook her head. "Come on, let's go find your brothers. They were worried when they didn't find you in bed and saw it was still made."

"Sorry," he said, looking a bit ashamed. "I had to get that song out of my head and out on paper or something." He shrugged.

"You'll have to tell your brothers that," Mitchie said and bent down grabbing his guitar. She handed to him before walking with him to their cabin.

**Gahh…I keep wanting to type Demi and Joe xD haha Sorry it's short. You guys can kill me later *cough cough* after the story *cough* anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. I just couldn't keep them apart 3 let's get 45-50 reviews…or more :P let me know what you think is going to happen next. oh and check out my one-shot "before the storm" feat Miley and Nick :)**


	8. performing

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken a while for me to update. So here's my update! Hope you like! And don't forget to check out my one shot "Before the storm". It's a Niley one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or the songs, but I DO own the plot.**

**(HINT: Turn on these songs when the song comes to get the full effect: Fall-Jonas brothers, Fly with me-Jonas brothers, Me, myself and time-Demi Lovato, and Party-Demi Lovato)**

Mitchie stood against the wall of hers and Shanes cabin, waiting for the boys to come out. The door was slightly open so she could hear every word they said.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised she took you back," Nate said.

"Why do you say that?" Shane asked defensively.

"She seems the type that doesn't take crap from anybody," Nate replied. She imagined him shrugging his shoulders as he shuffled his feet.

"Well, I'm glad she did," Shane said. She smiled softly as she saw him smiling in her head.

"Do you love her?" she heard Jason ask. Her smile faded a bit.

"I've only been going out with her for a month," Shane said, trying to avoid the question.

"Shane, that's not really an answer," Jason said. "Come on dude, you can tell us."

"Well…" Mitchie's heart started pounding against her chest, waiting for him to respond. She didn't know if she wanted the two to know yet. "I just don't know. I mean, I still feel like I don't know her well enough," Shane said.

Mitchie let the breath she didn't know she had been holding out. She was a bit disappointed he didn't tell them, but a part of her was glad. She pushed off from the wall when she heard their footsteps and quickly tiptoed down to the end of the porch. She didn't want them to know she was listening. She put her arms on the railing and leaned forward so that she could peak around the side at the lake. She smiled softly and closed her eyes when the breeze hit her, playing with her hair. She opened her eyes when she felt an arm slide around her waist. She looked back and smiled up at Shane.

"Hey babe, ready?" Shane asked.

Mitchie straightened up and nodded. "Yes! This is gonna be epic," she said excitedly, turning so that she could face Nate and Jason too. She smiled softly when Shane didn't let go. "What song are you guys going to be playing?"

" Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you now would it?" Nate asked grinning.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him. "Buttmunch," she mumbled.

Jason laughed. "Come on," he said putting his arm out for her. She smiled and stepped up, slipping her arm through his. He smiled down at her and led her off the porch.

Shane felt a bit jealous that it wasn't him that she was holding. Even if it was just an arm. He shook his head and followed the three.

"So, I have a surprise for all of you," Brown announced to the whole camp as he stood on the stage. "As you all know, Connect 3 has been staying here for almost a week now. Well, they all agreed to perform for you."

Mitchie smiled when Shane, Jason and Nate walked on stage. Shane blew her a kiss and waved to everyone. "This is a new song we wrote and wanted to try it on you," he said and smiled. "Let us know what you think."

"On the edge of something real I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel. Getting tired of all this fear. Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here. Let me know that you'll be here," Nate sang, softly.

"Cause I'm not afraid to fall, If you're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm about to lose it all, you're the one who helps me see, that sometimes it's ok to fall," Shane sang, looking directly at Mitchie. He smiled softly at her. "When I'm far away from where you are. It's ok, cause we're under the same stars. I'm laying down this heavy load. Maybe now I can finally let this go I can finally let you know. But I'm not afraid to fall if you're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm about to lose it all, cause you're the one who helps me see that sometimes it's ok. To fall Oh Oh. To fall Oh Oh. To fall Oh Oh. To fall. To fall Oh Oh. To fall Oh Oh. To fall Oh Oh. To fall. " He closed his eyes.

"Not afraid to fall if you're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when," Nate sang softly.

" I'm about to lose it all cause you're the one who helps me see that sometimes it's ok to fall," Shane finished, Nate and Jason singing the backup vocals. "Oh Oh Oh (Cause I'm not afraid to fall). Fall Oh Oh Oh (if you're the one who catches me). Sometimes it's ok to fall. When I'm about to lose it all you're the one who helps me see that sometimes it's ok. It will be okay, sometimes it's ok, to fall. I'm gonna fall." Joe smiled as he ended the song, the crowd going wild.

"So I'm going to take it you guys like it," Jason laughed.

"Well, we have another song we'd like to play for you," Nate said.

"This time Nate's gonna sing by himself," Shane said smiling at him.

Nate covered the microphone. "What?" Mitchie heard him ask. "_That_ song?"

"Yeah," she heard Shane reply smiling.

"Fine," Nate said, dropping his hand. He handed his guitar off to Brown. He sighed, sat at the piano and started playing. Jason joined in while Shane jumped off stage to stand next to Mitchie. "If time was still, the sun would never, never find us," Nate sang. "We could light up the sky tonight I could see the world through your eyes and leave it all behind."

Mitchie bumped Shane as the beat picked up and started dancing. He laughed and smiled at her.

"If it's you for me forever. If it's you and me right now that'd be alright, be alright. We're chasing stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. So won't you fly with me?" Nate smiled down at Mitchie. "Oh yeah. Gotta fly with me now. Now the past has come and I've been given meaning and a reason to give all I can, to believe once again. If it's you for me forever. If it's you and me right now, that'd be alright, be alright. We're chasing stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. So won't you fly with me? Maybe you were just afraid, knowing you were miles away from the place where you needed to be and that's right here with me." Nate closed his eyes and sang a bit softer as Jason stopped playing leaving Nate to be the only one playing. The beat slowed down a bit. "It's you for me forever, you and me right now that'd be alright."

Nate's smile widened as he opened his eyes and Jason started playing again, the beat picking up. "If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. So won't you fly with me?" Nate stopped playing as Jason closed his eyes, playing a solo. "If it's you for me forever. If it's you and me right now I'd be alright, be alright. We're chasing stars to lose shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine." Nate's pitch got higher then went back to normal. "So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?"

Mitchie heard a plane fly overhead and laughed. "Perfect timing," she yelled over the camps cheers. Nate grinned down at her, indicating he heard. "Woooh!"

Jason bent down close to her. "You should sing now," he whispered to her.

Mitchie shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Please?" he begged. "I'll be up here with you."

Mitchie groaned and sighed. "Fine. Just _one_ song only."

"Ok!" Jason said brightly. He walked over to the microphone. "I'd like to welcome our good friend Mitchie to the stage," he said excitedly.

Mitchie groaned again as she climbed up onto the stage. She walked over to Nate as she pulled her music out of her back pocket and turned to one of her favorite songs. "Can you play this?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. She took the sheet behind it and showed it to Jason. "Can you play this?" He nodded once and took it, memorized it and handed it back to her. She smiled and put it back behind the first sheet. She looked at the drummer. "Give me a rock beat when I point to you."

She sighed when Nate and Jason started playing. After six seconds, she pointed to the drummer who played her a rock beat. "I can make the rain stop if I wanna, just by my attitude. I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change a point-of-view. I just entered this brand new world, and I'm so open hearted. I know I got a long way to go but I'm-I'm just getting started. I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try. Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it and I know everything will be fine. With me, myself, and time. Time, time, time, time. I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me, wanna change my direction. Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only, a matter of my perception. I just entered this brand new world, and I'm so open hearted. I know I got a long way to go but I'm-I'm just getting started. I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try. Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it, I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it and I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time."

Mitchie took the microphone off the stand and walked back to where Jason was, putting her arm on his shoulder. He smiled at her as she sang. "And baby, there's nothing like this moment. To just be real and let the truth be spoken. Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken. Turn the led in my hand into something golden. Just try, more love. If I just try, more love. Then I'll find, myself, in time." She let her hand drop and walked to the front of the stage. "I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try. I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try. Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it and I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time." Mitchie closed her eyes as the drummer stopped playing. "I'll find, myself, in time. I know, I'll find, myself, in time."

She opened her eyes when everyone went wild. "Go Mitchie!" she heard Caitlyn shout. She laughed and looked back at Jason and Nate. Nate stood up and they both walked forward to her, grabbing her hands and raising them up in the air. She smiled widely and blushed as both boys kissed her on the cheek.

"Give it up for Mitchie!" Nate shouted into the microphone that she handed him. The cheers got louder.

Mitchie looked up at Jason and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded and they all got off stage.

"You were fantastic," Shane said and pulled her into a hug.

Mitchie laughed as she hugged him back. "Thanks," she said. "But so were you guys."

"Of course," Shane said as he pulled back. Mitchie punched him in the arm and shook his head. "Ow. You're strong."

"I know," Mitchie said and Shane stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh very mature," she laughed.

Jason put his arm around Mitchie and pulled her into a bear hug. "You were awesome!"

"Aww, thanks Jason," she said as she hugged him back.

"Come on Nate. Join us," Jason said.

Nate laughed and hugged her from behind. "Tighter. Let's make sure she knows she's loved," Nate said grinning. He and Jason squeezed her tight.

"Can't. Breath," she gasped playfully, laughing as she said it.

"It's cause we love you," Jason said, suddenly looking serious.

"Aww, Jas, you're sweet," Mitchie said. She somehow got her hand free and patted him lightly on the cheek. "I love you guys too," she smiled.

Shane watched from the sideline. He felt jealousy rear its ugly head. "What about me?" he asked.

"Don't worry pop star, we love you too," Mitchie said, looking up over Jason's and Nate's arms.

"Rock star," Shane whined.

Mitchie laughed and untangled herself from Nate and Jason. She smiled and walked into Shane's open arms. She rested her head on his chest. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Shane said and kissed her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head. "You know, you really were great," he said, pushing her out to arm length to look her in the eyes.

"Thanks," she blushed and smiled widely. "Soooo, anyone up for a canoe ride?" she asked.

"Yes!" Jason said excitedly.

Mitchie laughed at his enthusiasm. "Alright, let's go," she said and took Jason's outstretched arm, leaving Nate and Shane to walk behind them.

"Mitchie, sing us a song," Jason said. His head was resting in her lap as she sat on her bed. Shane sat on the floor between her legs and Nate sat behind her, giving her a massage. Caitlyn sat on the bed across from her.

"Alright," she said and had them move so she could grab her guitar. She cleared her throat and started playing. "I saw you lookin' over now I see you moving this way. You're pushing through the crowd like you got something to say yeah. But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's taking over your feet. I can tell by your toes that you're rockin' to this beat. You gotta dance 'til you ache, 'til you drop, 'til you break. Free your soul let me see you shake. One by one we're stealing the stage. Here we come so get out of our way. It won't be long till the summers gone get your party on. So sing along. Hold on tight it's a crazy night get your party on. So we'll scream it out loud. I know your type and all the hype is going straight to your head. And everybody's stoppin' what their doin' 'cause your face is turning red, yeah. Gotta learn how to move to the grove give in or get out. Put your hands in the air stand up in your chair and shout! You're all dolled up with nowhere to go. You want to get out and put on a show. There's nothing wrong with staying home as long as you've got your radio_._ It won't be long till the summers gone get you party on. So we'll sing along. Hold on tight it's a crazy night, get your party on. So scream it. Don't wait and don't you be late get your party on. So sing along. Hold on tight it's a crazy night get your party on so we'll scream out loud. Come on! Do it sexy! Bring it on for me baby! The little things that you do from across the room. I see you sending me clues. There in the way you make me move. It won't be long till the summers gone get you party on so sing along. Hold on tight it's a crazy night get your party on. So we're screaming. Don't wait and don't you be late get your party on. So sing along. Hold on tight it's a crazy night get your party on and scream it out loud. Get your party on. Get your, get your party on. Scream it out loud! Get your party on. Get your, get your party on! Let's do it again!" Mitchie started laughing.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Oh nothing," she said shaking her head as she put down her guitar.

"That. Song. Was. Awesome!" Caitlyn said smiling widely. She slid off the bed she sat on and moved next to Mitchie. "You are really good," she said.

"Thanks Cait," Mitchie said.

Shane got up off the floor and sat behind her. She smiled sleepily and laid back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. "Sleepy?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded and yawned.

"Ok, everybody, bed," Shane said grinning.

Mitchie slapped his arm. "Shane!" she said, pretending to scold him. He laughed in her ear, which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Don't listen to him," she said to the others. Jason shook his head and got up, stretching his arms out wide. Mitchie patted Shane's arms and he let her go so she could stand up. She smiled and walked into his arms for a hug.

"Nighty night," Jason said brightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Jase," she said giving him a kiss back. She turned to Caitlyn and quickly gave her a hug then turned to Nate.

"Night," he said and gave her a kiss on the other cheek. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight. She kicked Shane off her bed, gave him a goodnight hug and kiss before crawling under the blankets. The others turned off the lights and sat on the far bed with Caitlyn to talk. Last thing she heard was Jason saying him and Nate were leaving tomorrow.

**Ok, so again, sorry it took me a while to update. I hope you like it. Let's get 50 reviews shall we and I'll make sure to update MUCH sooner than I did this time :)**


End file.
